


dreamland

by Cineraria



Category: The World According to Anna
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Jonas menemukan Anna tertidur di samping tumpukan jurnal penelitiannya.[sampel untuk Challenge #ResumeTheDraft]





	dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> The World According to Anna milik Jostein Gaarder. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambi keuntungan materi dari karya ini.
> 
> Challenge Resume The Draft - Kategori Original

Jonas melintasi pintu menuju ruang tengah, menemukan Anna tertidur di bangku rendah dekat perapian. Kedua tangannya terlipat di bawah dagu.

Ia berjalan dengan perlahan, khawatir mengusik tidur Anna. Di atas meja, ada tumpukan kliping koran dan _print_ - _out_ bahan referensi tertumpuk secara acak, Jonas tertegun. Ia membaca judul yang tertulis di sampul klipingnya,yang menempel dekat siku lengan kiri Anna: _“seribu kutu daun untuk seribu tahun.”_

Jonas menggeleng, lalu tersenyum geli. Inikah projek baru penelitian itu? Ia membayangkan wajah serius Anna saat mengerahkan seluruh usaha demi mengumpulkan semua ini dan menyempurnakan tulisannya.

Pandangan Jonas teralih. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Di sisi vas bunga tulip yang menyembul di tengah meja, ada botol kaca berisi biji bunga matahari. Di dekat botol itu, tabung silinder kecil berisi cairan minyak berwarna keemasan, tergeletak di bawah tindihan kertas koran.

Lagi? Eksperimen biji bunga matahari? Padahal Anna sedang mengerjakan ‘penelitian kutu daun.’ Jonas tahu Anna tidak pernah merasa lelah, apabila membicarakan obsesi melindungi masa depan bumi.

Tidak terlihat ada tumpukan piring kotor di wastafel. Itu berarti Anna belum menyentuh makanan. Sementara Jonas berpikir hendak membangungkan Anna, perhatiannya tersita oleh botol air mineral kosong dengan tiga bungkus _sandwich_ terserak di dekat kaki Anna.

Jonas tak sampai hati mengusik tidur Anna. Ia lebih senang melihat wajah itu dalam ekspresi tenang, dan sudut bibir terangkat membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Anna pasti sedang terbuai mimpi. Kali ini dibawa mengembara ke mana?

Joans mengusap rambut pirang itu. Memikirkan mimpi Anna seperti yang sering diceritakan padanya. Sebetulnya ia sangat ingin dilibatkan ke dalam mimpi itu. Apabila Anna butuh bantuan, ia akan bersiaga dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Tetapi apa daya? Anna hanya bisa melibatkan Jonas di luar batas lingkup imajinasi.

“Anna ...” Jonas berbisik di telinga Anna, merapalkan sesuatu.

Mungkin hanya ini sumbangsih Jonas untuk wanita kesayangannya. Mengorganisir perkumpulan, dan mencarikan apapun yang Anna butuhkan. Buku. Kliping majalah. Surat kabar. Potongan artikel ilmiah, bahkan alat-alat botani dan laboratorium biologi.

Semua tentang Anna; hobi, obsesi, dan favoritnya, tak lepas dari jangkauan tangan-tangan alam. Cara pandang wanita itu memanjang hingga jauh ke depan, dan Jonas berusaha mengejar dan menyamainya.

Bukan. Ini bukan seperti kita mencampuri urusan masa depan, yang pintunya seringkali tertutup begitu rapat di depan mata. Akan tetapi, yang Jonas lihat melalui pandangan Anna, adalah kebenaran yang luas tanpa batas. Masa depan tidak begitu sulit diubah, sebetulnya, andai kita mau melihat pesan-pesan yang dibawa ‘sang pertanda.’ Sebab perbuatan kita di masa kini ialah bibit bagi tunas yang akan berbuah di masa depan.

Barangkali itu pula yang memberi keberanian pada Jonas untuk berucap kalimat sakral itu. Ketika Anna berbagi cerita mengenai cucu masa depan, sura-surat yang menjadi perantara komunikasi, dan dunia mimpi sebagai medium penghubung mereka.

Jonas terlalu senang, bahwa dirinya begitu dipercaya oleh Anna, hingga tak sadar, ia menawarkan diri jadi kakek bagi _cucu masa depan_ itu (yang bahkan wujudnya belum diketahui.) Ia baru menyadari setelah telepon mereka terputus. Seraya menyelukkan wajah ke bantal, merasa malu sendiri, bahwa dirinya baru saja melamar Anna! Kelak momen itu sering disinggung Anna sendiri, saat puluhan kencan mereka kemudian; betapa tidak romantisnya Jonas! Dan ia mengakuinya. Tengah malam, tanpa bertatap muka, saat masing-masing masih berbalut piyama di kamar tidur, dan (barangkali) muka beminyak dan mata penuh kotoran. Tidak ada bunga, sebab Jonas juga bukan pemuda yang ahli merangkai gombalan semanis gula.

Tetapi itulah istimewanya, kata Anna saat itu─Jonas masih ingat tawa Anna di sela-sela kunyahan roti─Sebab hanya pemuda nyentrik yang mau membangun masa depan bersama gadis yang aneh.

Ia mengambil selimut dari punggung kursi di bawah jendela. Dan menarik kain itu menghangatkan bahu Anna dan menutupi seluruh tubuh selain kepala.

Jonas merundukkan kepala. Bibir menyentuh kening Anna. Ia mendaratkan satu kecupan, lama dan panjang.

Ia ingin ditarik masuk ke balik pagar mimpi itu dan bersama menjelajah dunia imajinasi.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: ini sengaja saya post untuk sampel event, dan memang draft-nya sudah ada sejak tahun lalu. Sekaligus saya mengajak teman-teman sekalian untuk berpartisipasi dalam challenge #ResumeTheDraft. Sesuai namanya, tema yang diangkat sederhana saja: melanjutkan draft lama, menulis ide-ide yang selama ini terpendam dalam benak kita, dan tentu saja dalam rangka bersenang-senang.
> 
> Info lebih lanjut silakan tengok profil collection.  
> Ditunggu partisipasinya!
> 
> [terima kasih banyak untuk rasyalleva dan namseokspb yang sudah bersedia diajak rusuh, awalnya ide iseng aja dari saya, yang gemes ngelihat draft menggunung dalam ms. word, kemudian saya ingin sekalian mewujudkan goal kita bertiga buat mengadakan event (nulis) bersama XD]


End file.
